


A New Beginning

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series Two [2]
Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: Ash Williams and the Ghostbeaters find themselves in Florida in time for a new adventure, but not the type of adventure they expect as they meet the Quest Team as they learn of the long lost daughter of Dr. Quest!
Relationships: Jessie Bannon/Jonathan "Jonny" Quest, Linda Emery/Ash Williams, Pablo Simon Bolivar/Kelly Maxwell
Series: The Coexistenceverse Series Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599622
Comments: 1





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the official start of the Quest Team entering into the Coexistenceverse!! The same applies for Ash Williams and his team the Ghostbeaters. We have finally reached an amazing milestone with these additions into the Coexistenceverse!! Let's fasten our seat belts and enjoy the ride!! Well, here we go!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest and all related characters belong to Hanna Barbera, Doug Widley and Warner Bros. Ash vs. Evil Dead, Evil Dead, and all related characters and properties in the franchise belong to Sam Raimi, Renaissance Pictures, Lionsgate and Starz. The character Alex Kenyon belongs to my friend Ryan Hodge. Finally, my character Chloe Quest along with any other characters that have not appeared in either franchise are mine and if you wish to use them, ask me!!

_Everything begins and everything ends. That is a part of life itself as well as the universe itself. Any universe for that matter. Now we are focused on a man from Michigan. This man from Elk Grove, Michigan. His name is Ash Williams. He had found himself in a post apocalyptic world after defeating Kandar the Destroyer. However, he did not remain in that said world._

_Just as the world was about to obliterate into nothingness, Ash was able to make a deal with the Balance that would save his young daughter Brandy as well as his friends Kelly and Pablo from impending doom. They are now in our time, our universe and they are on their way to Florida. This is how the new story begins._

“Dad! You are on the road! Focus!”

Ash found himself driving on the road in the Delta. He looked to see his daughter Brandy Barr – Williams, whose mother was killed by a deadite form of her friend during her first encounter, in the front seat, passenger's side with him.

“Are you okay?” Brandy asked.

“Yeah. I am okay. What about you?” Ash asked.

“Now that you are focused on the road,” another female voice chimed in, “we are truly okay.”

Ash looked to see three people in the backseat of the Delta: two of them he recognized right away. His Honduran Mexican friend Pablo Simon Bolivar and his best friend/girlfriend Kelly Maxwell. The third person he did not recognize right away, but he knew that the person was a young lady, in her late 20s possibly with long hip length jet black hair, dark eyes, wearing a white t shirt, green jacket and denim green jeans and brown boots.

“Kelly is right.” the woman spoke up, “You really should focus on the road, Prophesied one.”

Ash found himself driving and facing the road as it suddenly hit him that the woman that was in the back seat with Kelly and Pablo was his new assistant Lexx. How she got here, he could not recall.

“So Ash.” Pablo spoke up after a minute of silence, “We never did come up with an alias for our friend Lexx here. You know, we are almost in Florida and people are not going to be really fond if they have to address her as Lexx. Get what I am saying?”

“Yeah.” Ash suggested, “I was thinking: How about her alias name be Sandy?”

“What?!” Brandy exclaimed, “That is close to my name, Dad!”

“Well, we have to call her something.”

“Anything that does not end with Andy would be suitable.”

“Fine then, Allie.”

“I am fine with that alias of Allie.” Lexx replied, “I think it suits me well.”

“But what about a last name?” Kelly asked.

“Dawson.”

“Dawson?” Ash asked the robotic Knight of Sumeria turned human, “What gave you that idea?”

“I am fond of the game show host with the same last name.” Lexx answered, “I think Allie Dawson would work good for me.”

“Then it is settled!” Pablo exclaimed, “Lexx will have her alias known as Allie Dawson.”

“I guess I am up for it.” Kelly replied.

“Me too.” Ash nodded.

“Do we really have a choice?” Brandy chided.

“So brings us back to Florida after all this time?” Pablo asked.

“I have no clue to be honest with you.” Ash answered, “I do know for a fact is that we are moving to Florida and we are here to stay in Florida!”

“I am in for that.” Kelly replied.

“Ditto.” Brandy nodded.

“I just hope we do not have to run into any deadites again.” Pablo stated, “because that shit was really crazy before we got here.”

“Even so.” Lexx replied, “We must be prepared at all costs because you will never know what will actually happen once we arrive here in Florida.”

“She is right you know.” Ash stated, “It could be a Deadite. It could be something else, or maybe she is being a bit paranoid and there may be nothing to worry about.”

“You do not say.” Kelly quipped as she crossed her arms.

“I wonder who we will meet this time around.” Brandy stated, “and I wonder who and what we will cross paths with once we arrive at Florida.”

Little did the Ghostbeaters know, that once they arrive at the state of Florida, their lives would forever change and that their new adventure would soon begin.


End file.
